


Monthly Promise

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Only being able to see each other once a month is taxing on a relationship. But distance makes the heart grow fonder.





	Monthly Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"No [F/N]," Kuroo laughed as you were about to head off towards the wrong direction. His grip on your wrist was gentle and you frowned, "I swear it was over there."  
  
"It's not, it's this way," Kuroo said as he pulled you closer. You laughed and leaned against him. Not only had you left the safety of the umbrella, but you had almost taken the two of you towards the wrong direction too. You smiled and your hand finds his and you let out a breathy giggle before lacing your fingers with his.  
  
Kuroo chuckles and glances down at you, "What's up with you today?"  
  
"Nothing, I just missed you a lot," you respond as you swing your hands. The cat-like captain laughs and he tilts the umbrella back just a bit, on accident mostly. A rain drop hits you on your nose, and you shake your head in an attempt to get it off, resulting in peels of laughter from the both of you.   
  
"Tetsurou!"  
  
"Sorry," you see his soft smile and you stopped walking, effectively stopping him too. His warm gaze meets yours and he gently removes his hand from yours, instead gently cupping your cheek before nuzzling his nose against yours. You have to meet him half way though, as he's still taller than you. You can feel his breath tickling your cheeks and you giggle before pulling back and he sighs, "I've missed you."  
  
"I know," you responded. You gave him a small smile as you two continued your journey to the train station. Upon reaching the stop your grip around his arm tightens slightly and he looks down, a small smile on his face.   
  
"It's okay, I'll be back next month."  
  
You pout, and he chuckles. He closes the umbrella as the two of you stand underneath the small sheltered rest stop and you lean against him, your arms now wrapped around his waist, and your face in his chest. You feel his embrace around you tighten and he leans down, pressing a small kiss to your cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
You nod, muttering into his shirt the same phrase and you pull back, gently kissing his lips and you smiled, "I love you."  
  
He smiles brightly, his cheeks faintly brushed with pink. A small laugh escapes his lips and he rests his forehead against yours, "I'll see you soon, love."  
  
"Next month."  
  
"Yeah," he stops, and then he pulls away, grabbing his belongings as the train begins to pull up. You sigh as your touch on him slowly fades and you give him a small smile, "I'll see you tonight."  
  
His eyes widen and then he laughs once more. He swears he'll never win against you and he nods as he steps onto the train.  
  
"I love you [F/N]."  
  
 _I'll see you next month._

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were talking about long distance relationships. 
> 
> As someone who's been in one, honestly it's kind of something that's hard to explain and write out. I was on a time crunch and I wanted to get this out as fast as I could since I know that my friend needed a pick me up. Anyways, I won't tag you since you dislike being tagged, but this is for you my lovely little dongsaeng.


End file.
